trident_industriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Trident Foundries
The Trident Foundries (abbreviated TF, or simply Trident) is an interstellar starship production company and military force, operating from station [[TRS Atlas|TRS Atlas]] in the TAW Galaxies. Trident's current CEO is Jake Lancia. This iteration of Trident has inherited the name, style and leaders of the former Trident Industries and are known for producing and supplying highly efficient and optimised vessels to both the open market and for their extensive military force. They have fleets of these vessels to call on in times of emergency. Description -class, the most distinctive and recognised vessel in the Trident Foundries catalog.]] A former offshoot of Trinova Technologies, Trident Foundries is a society in its own right that produces vessels for both it's own military and for the open market. Trident is a large company and civilisation that specialises in small and medium-sized vessels. Demographs Ethnicity Human Trident's civilian population is mainly human, with approximately 160 million residing on major planets and colony/city ships. Other races There are also 60 million citizens of varying race, who all contribute to Trident in different ways. In addition, this has given Trident a diverse range of starships, both civilian and military, as designers of all the different races strive to build the best ships possible for Trident. Population The total population across all of Trident's territories and holdings is 240 million citizens. Approximately half of these are part of the Trident Star Navy, half of the remainder work in the R+D sector, and the rest work vital civilian jobs. Income The average income for Trident citizens is G$150,000 per annum. Crime There is only a 0.03% crime rate. Politics Government The dual leadership of Jake Lancia and Mr Crazy is a tried and true combo that is more than sufficient at leading the faction. Foreign Relations Trident allows foreign embassies in its starbases and on its planets. In addition the ''Freedom II is equipped to host diplomatic parties and is well suited for establishing relations with other factions. Military Trident maintains an extensive military force. Renewed public interest in homeland defence has expanded the previously small Trident military to encompass about half of all Trident citizens. The Trident Star Navy is now a large and powerful war machine. Fleet Main article: Ships manufactured by Trident Industries Design Philosophy Trident's newer ships such as the Crusader-class Light Cruiser follow a militant philosophy, and are much more heavily defended than equivalent old Trident ships. Their ships are overall more powerful but less durable than many other factions' ships. They often field highly experimental ships in the front lines before extensive tests have been established, which has led to several catastrophic failures throughout Trident's history. Trident's weapons tech has seen significant improvement in 2316. Their recent heavy use of phase cannons and powerful alpha damage plasma cannons is partly responsible for this improvement. History Main Article: Trident Industries 2316 In April, the decision was made to resurrect Trident as a shipyard and semi-autonomous corporation. The new corporation was to be named Trident Foundries and would carry over the name and distinctive style of the former Trident Industries. Eventually, with mounting pressure and lack of confidence in the NFD-backed leadership of Trinova, and with the desire to wage war more effectively, Trident Foundries became a fully autonomous faction in July, entirely separate from Trinova and without it's jurisdiction. With this separation, Trident took on several members from the NFD side of Trinova too who felt similarly to the Trident members, in addition to recruiting former privateers Azereiah and Nauvran to the cause. Also in July, Trident set up a presence in the LvD Galaxies and the recently cleansed NASS Galaxies. In mid-July Trident forces in the LvD Galaxies came under attack from forces of the Vaygr Empire and Mortarian Legion, and lost several personnel as well as a mining vessel. The Odium fleet went on to then attack Formiden Colonial Mandate. In early August Trident forces joined Trinova and FCM in setting up in the war-torn TAW Galaxies. By mid-September two Brawler-class vessels ([[TRV Excelsior CV-2004|TRV Excelsior]]'' and [[TRV Lakota CV-2006|TRV ''Lakota]]) and an Eris-class ([[TRV York CV-2005|TRV York]]) had been constructed and ready for war. In late September, Trident forces led by Jake also assisted the Trinovan vessel [[TTS Blue Ridge|TTS Blue Ridge]]'' ''with destroying several Vaygr drone fleets and the theft of a Synch-Tron Corporation cargo ship, but were unable to prevent the stranglehold on Trinova's territory caused by Vaygr's policy of aggressive expansion. The TAW Galaxies later collapsed.Category:Factions Category:Trident Industries